


nothing quite like the feel of something new

by C0LUMBINE



Series: Vampire Joshler AU [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Dom Tyler, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, I guess???, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Smut, Sub Josh, Vampires, it's all consensual dw, mortal!Josh, vampire!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He traced a gentle finger along the entire length of Josh's cock, paying extra attention to the head, pinching tenderly where his fingers identified it. Josh gasped, back momentarily arching off the sheets because of the sudden attention the most sensitive spot was getting. Tyler watched his every move with insightful, ruby eyes, analyzing his responses. He moved his left hand away, reaching for the knife and before Josh could procces, the sharp tip was pressed gently against his dick, his hips stilling instantaneously. His eyes widened and looked right into Tyler's. He remained impassive, index finger subtly tracing the edge of the blade.</p><p>"Don't fret, darling. I wouldn't dare," Tyler assured, the corner of his mouth rising in a sly smile as he replaced the knife, only to press it to Josh's hip, winking, before his hand jerked swiftly and cut right through the fabric of Josh's boxers, the blade dipping hard enough to slash a long line across his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing quite like the feel of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back with the vampire au! This part was truly a wild ride from the begining until the end, especially since it's my first time writing knifeplay so it was kinda tough. This is probably the last part of the vampire series, until i somehow get another idea, but I'm absolutely not promising anything. Also special thanks to my main bud Dara for helping me + keeping up with me in the very complicated process of writing this. Thing. I know you're reading this. U da best.
> 
> Let me know what you think or hit me up on my tumblr @ joshdunfiles if you wanna :^)
> 
> PS. Let me know if I missed any important tags, I really struggled with this one.

"I'll be back, same time as always. Let's have some more fun."

A tiny piece of paper with such message was the only thing Josh found the next morning, along with an empty spot in his bed, sheets rumbled. He slept longer than he would have liked to admit, tired enough after Tyler interrupting him late at night. The message caused a strange kind of excitement to course through his body in a form of a shiver that ran down his spine once he read the second sentence. Tyler was an unpredictable bastard, but Josh couldn't have it any other way. So he crumbled the piece of paper and hid it under his pillow, swallowing nervously. The last two times Tyler appeared in his house unexpectedly, but now that Josh knew he was about to come for a visit, he was sure the wait was about to kill him slowly.

* * *

Josh couldn't sleep again. He's been slowly getting used to numerous sleepless nights that wouldn't let him get any rest, but this time it was his racing heart that prevented it for a change. The time was 3:00 A.M. and Josh could swear his heart was about to rip right through his chest. He set up a few candles on the table and sat down on the bed, waiting, thinking. A few seconds later, it turned out the candles were scented, and soon a delicate smell of cherries filled the entire bedroom. Josh cursed at himself. How fantastic.

Once Josh felt satisfied with how organised his surroundings were, he went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, pulling his shirt over his head and glancing at the scars on his neck with a grimace. The older one, on the left side of his neck started slowly fading away. It wasn't big and didn't look as concerning as the fresh one from yesterday, which expanded all the way to his collarbone. They were fascinating somehow, and Josh pressed a wet cloth to each one with a trembling hand. Taking care of them wasn't that much pain, but the procces of healing was long and messy. 

Josh threw the cloth in the sink and stretched, groaning quietly. He walked out of the bathroom and went back to the bedroom, stopping in front of the table to blow out the candles. It was too late to get rid of the sweet cherry scent, but he decided he's had enough of it spreading everywhere possible. Right after the weak light which the candles provided was gone and Josh was still bending down, he heard someone cough right behind him. He gasped and almost tripped over the trash bin as he turned around, facing Tyler, who stared at him with an overly amused expression.

"Hey, good to see you're already in position," Tyler said with a wicked grin, seeing faint red spread all over Josh's cheeks and nose. Tyler admired how easy it was to make him flustered, and loved using that ability for his own satisfaction. Josh was truly a treasure in human form, and he wanted to cherish him as long as he could.

"How the hell do you always manage to be so quiet?" Josh asked, breaking a moment of silence, his voice sounding terribly high. He cleared his throat, seeing Tyler chuckle. How long has he been inside?

"I just have my ways," Tyler shrugged and stepped closer, just when Josh switched the lights so he could see him better. He was wearing a white, spotted tank top and ripped jeans, a look Josh hasn't seen before, but a few seconds of looking at it were enough to make him feel a certain way.

Besides Tyler's clothing choices, the light revealed something that immediately caught Josh's attention. It flashed in Tyler's hand as he pulled it out of the pocket of his jeans. "Wait, is that a knife?" Josh asked nervously, taking a step back. It was only a matter of time until Tyler's warm body pressed to his side and a surprisingly cold hand gripped his chin. Josh swallowed loudly when Tyler moved his head, forcing eye contact.

"Before I start, I need you to tell me," Tyler started, voice low, words leaving his mouth in an almost effortless way, his lips barely moving as he spoke. Josh could feel Tyler's hot breath tickling his sensitive neck, older, barely closed scars suddenly reminding him of their existence. Tyler tilted his head, seeming fascinated with Josh's hazel eyes. "You're into the pain, right? Every time I bit you and hurt you, you liked that. Isn't that correct?" he asked, a spark of excitement showing through his wide eyes.

"I did, yes," Josh stuttered out an answer, breath slowly becoming uneven and heavier. The longer Tyler kept building up the specific atmosphere in the room, the more intense Josh's adrenaline rush became. It was tough, staying calm around Tyler. Josh never knew what to expect.

Tyler grunted, the sound turning into soft, guttural laughter. Josh was shivering and could barely answer the question. It was Tyler's goal to make him feel intimidated, and seeing how perfectly it worked out so far began slowly boosting his confidence. He removed his hand, brushing his knuckles over the sharp edge of Josh's jaw, watching his own fingerprints fade away in seconds.

"I'm sure you're starting to understand why I brought this little tool with me," Tyler continued, satisfied with Josh's affirmative answer. He brought the knife up to his neck, the steel, holographic blade pressing hard against his sensitive skin. "You wouldn't mind me using this pretty thing on you, would you?"

"N - no, please," Josh fidgeted under Tyler's hands, swallowing carefully, the cold blade of the knife dipping dangerously deep into his neck. He felt like all that Tyler needed was a single inch, just a tiny twist, to make blood trickle down his neck. Josh gasped when Tyler moved his hand away and grinned with narrowed eyes before he planted a gentle kiss on Josh's throat, soft lips replacing the steel, making Josh feel safe for a brief moment.

Tyler gripped Josh's hips tightly and pulled him closer, one hand moving to his neck, their noses pressed against one another. Josh exhaled a breath he was holding unconsciously and looked right into this magnetic pair of eyes once again, Tyler's piercing gaze almost dizzying. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Tyler murmured, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue before pressing his lips to the corner of Josh's mouth, catching him off guard with a chaste kiss. Josh responded with a quiet whine, instinctively letting his eyes shut close.

Tyler put the knife handle between his teeth when he pulled away, fully baring his fangs in a smirk. He pushed Josh towards his bed, digging his fingernails into the soft skin of his waist before letting go and watching him lie down without hesitation, content with how little effort it took to make him submit completely to his incontestable authority. Tyler walked up closer, each of his steps steady and slow. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at Josh, studying his bare chest, analyzing each visible rib, contemplating where to start. He kneeled in front of the bed, placing the knife next to Josh's hip, one hand landing on the button of his jeans, the other ghosting over the obscene bulge in the front.

Josh shivered and bit his lip, feeling the pads of Tyler's fingers slowly starting to press harder against his half hard cock. Tyler unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them all the way off hurriedly, returning all of his attention to Josh's dick, which pulled at his boxers ever so slightly. That sight wasn't nearly enough for Tyler's taste. He needed to know for sure that his actions did the trick.

He traced a gentle finger along the entire length of Josh's cock, paying extra attention to the head, pinching tenderly where his fingers identified it. Josh gasped, back momentarily arching off the sheets because of the sudden attention the most sensitive spot was getting. Tyler watched his every move with insightful, ruby eyes, analyzing his responses. He moved his left hand away, reaching for the knife and before Josh could procces, the sharp tip was pressed gently against his dick, his hips stilling instantaneously. His eyes widened and looked right into Tyler's. He remained impassive, index finger subtly tracing the edge of the blade.

"Don't fret, darling. I wouldn't dare," Tyler assured, the corner of his mouth rising in a sly smile as he replaced the knife, only to press it to Josh's hip, winking, before his hand jerked swiftly and cut right through the fabric of Josh's boxers, the blade dipping hard enough to slash a long line across his skin. Josh hissed, gritting his teeth.

It felt different, more intense and sharper, when Tyler did it this way. The move was sudden, quick and precise, the stinging pain fully washing over him after a couple seconds. Josh's mouth hung open, releasing a series of heavy, short breaths. Pleasure and pain battled inside his body, the latter giving up as more time passed and the larger the beads of blood released by the fresh cut became, glistening in the lights. Tyler leaned in slowly, not identifying any signs of disapproval in Josh's behavior, soft tongue pressing against the injured spot. He dragged the tip from the bottom to the top of the cut, gathering the drops of blood, the warm substance of metallic taste appeasing his increasing hunger.

"Tyler - oh god," Josh shuddered, deciding to interrupt him, impatience growing and making him more desperate. Tyler looked up at him, eyes hooded but still focused. Josh's cock twitched inches away from his cheek, fully hard and leaking. Tyler switched his attention to it, licking off the beads of precome with a flick of his tongue.

"So gorgeous. Makes me want to make you cum with my mouth," Tyler purred, then took Josh's cock in his hand and started stroking languidly, rubbing his thumb over the slit, causing Josh to jolt with oversensitivity each time. Tyler was gripping the knife with his other hand, wiping it off on the white bedsheets. "Gonna tell me what you need, baby?" he asked, grazing the tip of the blade against Josh's inner thigh, watching as goosebumps began breaking all over his pale skin.

"M - more, please," Josh said, pushing himself into Tyler's hands, causing the knife to dig into the spot on his skin which Tyler kept it in front, moaning at the same time Tyler groaned, his hand twitching. The blade immediately moved further with the force of Tyler's hand, carving a deeper line across Josh's thigh. His back arched painfully, knuckles whitening as he gripped the sheets, intense amounts of deliciously stinging pain dizzying his mind and body.

Tyler watched his delicate flesh ripping just slightly beneath the knife, blood spilling thickly over the holographic blade, making it irresistible for Tyler to lick off. He wrapped his mouth around the tip of the knife, inching it deeper inside his mouth, careful not to injure himself. How eager and responsive Josh was, how easily he agreed to anything that Tyler suggested, it all kept distracting him from how much he needed to taste him, to feel his blood fill his mouth. All of this was a perfect combination, Josh's wantonness and need for pain and adrenaline, mixed with Tyler's admiration for his sweet taste and his willingness to fullfill Josh's every whim. They seemed to work perfectly together. Tyler pulled off with a satisfied hum, leaning in to suck lightly at the bleeding line on Josh's thigh.

"God, you're really loving this," Tyler murmured once he pulled away, the remains of blood dripping down his chin. Josh exhaled heavily, watching him wipe it away with the back of his hand. "I've got something more than that planned, though."

"What do you want - ah - what do you want to do?" Josh asked between quiet whimpers, unsure of what to expect. Tyler's hand wrapped around his cock once again, giving it a few strokes to stifle what he thought must have been a quite frustrating kind of arousal. Josh bucked up into his fist, an embarrassingly loud moan spilling from his mouth.

"You'll see. I can tell you're gonna love it," Tyler said sweetly, spitting on the head of Josh's cock, the wetness easing his motions. Josh couldn't help but whine at the words. His hips snapped upwards on their own accord and Tyler's grip tightened around his length, pace quickening. The friction was almost unbearable, and Josh could feel himself getting closer. Tyler knew exactly what kind of panicky, yet desperate feeling he was causing, lips curved in a slight, almost merciless smile while he continued watching Josh helplessly thrust into his fist.

Josh could feel the wetness of the blood remains leaking from the wounds on his thigh and pelvis as he tried spreading his legs wider to provide easier access. Tyler kept looking up at him from his spot, not breaking eye contact even when he pushed his index finger inside his mouth, sucking lightly and making sure it's perfectly wet and slick. Once he was satisfied, he pulled it out and circled gently around Josh's hole, pressing lightly against the rim.

Josh gasped at the feeling, shivering while the wet pad of Tyler's finger teased his entrance. Nobody has ever fingered him before, the feeling of desperation mixed with curiosity growing inside him. He moved his hips further down, hoping Tyler would understand and push in. Instead, he smirked, pulling his other hand off Josh's cock with the last harsh upstroke, leaving him startled and panting.

"Shh, don't try to rush it, Joshie. We still have so much time, don't we?" Tyler asked, wiping his hand off on the sheets and grabbing the knife which was still resting next to Josh's hip. The sharp tip quickly began tracing a new pattern down his previously untouched inner thigh, broken blood vessels immediately turning the thin lines crimson red. Josh keened loudly at the feeling of the returning sting, every slight buck of his hips causing the blade to stray from the path Tyler originally had in mind.

The knife withdrew when it was only inches away from Josh's balls, where Tyler's lips ended up seconds later, sucking and licking at the longest line he's carved. Tyler could swear the taste of blood coming from such a sensitive place was sweeter, more satisfactory. Even if it was only a little fantasy, getting blood from Josh's thighs was definitely the most beneficial. The skin there was soft and easy to bruise, which resulted in the prettiest view imaginable.

Tyler licked his lips when he pulled away, pushing two fingers inside Josh without the slightest warning, causing him to whimper. Soon, the knife ended up on the floor and Tyler's other hand wrapped around Josh's oversensitive cock once again. Josh cried out at the mix of sensations, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Tyler waited for him to calm down and started curling his fingers, giving him time to get familiar with the feeling. He could see Josh was getting more and more impatient the longer he didn't change the angle, amused by how much he wanted it.

Tyler scissored his fingers carefully, easing him into the blissful feeling and observing Josh's every reaction. He sank his teeth in his already abused bottom lip, fingers searching for something to grasp on. Tyler pressed a kiss to the tip of Josh's cock and started stroking at the same time his fingers began thrusting in and out. Josh looked absolutely obscene with his legs spread, cock flushed pink and leaking as he fucked Tyler's fist, not to mention blood still oozing slowly from the lacerations all over his lower body. He looked and sounded ruined and fucked out, moaning and shaking with the need of release which he could feel was soon to come.

"Tyler, yes, yes, right there," he huffed, pure bliss overflowing his body. Tyler quickened his pace, targeting Josh's prostate with each push of his fingers. He could feel how badly Josh was shaking, desperate, every graze of fingertips against the delicate bundle of nerves inside him coaxing breathy moans from his mouth. He started grinding faster against Tyler's fingers, feeling his edge approaching abruptly with the heat pooling deep in his insides.

"Wanna come?" Tyler asked, his grip around Josh's cock tightening and quickening with the question. Josh nodded frantically in response. "Do it, baby, come for me. You deserve it," Tyler purred quietly, and the allowance was enough to push Josh over the edge. He mumbled a thank you, before his hips bucked up once more and he spilled all over Tyler's fist and his own chest, riding out his orgasm and fucking himself against Tyler's fingers.

Tyler watched him in an awe with dilated eyes, pulling him through his high. It felt almost painful after being denied for a while, forcing sobs from deep inside of Josh's throat.

"Was it too rough?" Tyler asked, watching Josh slowly calm down and regain his composure, his tensed muscles softening. Tyler was genuinely worried he might have been too merciless.

"No, no, it was perfect," Josh assured, trying to push himself up and sit down, but he was quickly stopped by Tyler's hand pushing at his chest. Josh grunted, pouting hopelessly.

Tyler decided to stay for the rest of the night, neither of them even trying to think about falling asleep. He promised to help nursing the wounds until they weren't bleeding anymore and make sure Josh wasn't experiencing too much pain. They spent hours talking, asking each other countless questions, but Josh didn't want to find out what kind of relationship theirs was. He decided for now that it was perfect just the way it was.


End file.
